


The Sides Celebrate Hanukkah

by edupunkn00b



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hanukkah, Human Thomas Sanders, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Sides AU, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edupunkn00b/pseuds/edupunkn00b
Summary: A slightly-too-long-to-be-accurately-called-a-drabble of the Sides celebrating Hanukkah. No plot, just a bit of fun.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	The Sides Celebrate Hanukkah

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen for Remus' (relatively mild) contributions.

It's the first night of Hanukkah and the famILY has gathered in the Mindscape to celebrate. After eating far too many latkes, the candles are lit and they've all settled in to play dreidel.

As with all things, each side has their own, er, _style_ of playing.

Before anyone even begins to play, Virgil leaps up and carefully moves each menorah away from the table and onto the counter. He watches the candles carefully until they've all burned down and he can finally stop worrying about them catching someone's sleeve on fire or dripping burning wax. Remus catches on to Virgil's fear with a smirk and a shoulder shimmy. "Hmmm, melted candle wax can be **exciting**. And if you squint, these candles kinda look like di-," Janus quickly shuts him up at the look on Thomas' face. "OK, fine, let's just play," Remus grumbles once Janus lowers his hand. 

Patton sighs and distributes the little bags of chocolate gelt. Logan remarks how the little gold wrappers have accurate Hebrew lettering, and muses on the etymology of the letters on the dreidel. Patton winks at him, "I thought you'd appreciate that, kiddo!" 

Roman goes first, twisting with a flourish, causing the dreidel to skip across the table as it spins. "Princey, do you always have to spin it like that," Virgil asks, unsuccessfully trying to hide his grin. Roman simply laughs proudly and takes half the pile when he gets _hay_. 

As usual, Patton sneaks in extra gelt to the center of the table when he he gets _shin_. Remus amuses himself by stealing gelt from Roman's pile and happily (and loudly) eating them foil wrapper and all. Janus quietly takes a few from Remus' pile and slides them over to Thomas'. 

After several rounds with most of the Sides (and Thomas) spinning _shin_ or _nun_ , the pile in the center of the table is growing. Patton is getting excited because he knows that whoever is next to get _gimel_ is sure to be happy. Finally, it's Virgil's turn again. He takes a breath, his hand a little shaky. His last three turns ended with the little wooden dreidel spinning right off the edge of the table. He knows he's among family, but he'd like to avoid the embarassment and resultant chaos when Remus and Roman race to retrieve it. Virgil closes his eyes and cautiously twists ... and opens his eyes to see he's got _gimel_! 

**Author's Note:**

> To learn more about dreidel, check out Logan's latest obsession on https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dreidel
> 
> This was just a saccharine little drabble to get this image out of my head. There are some really talented writers here on AO3 - *please* feel free to mix this in to your own works and make something meaningful or fun!


End file.
